


Close, closer

by allegedlyanandroid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegedlyanandroid/pseuds/allegedlyanandroid
Summary: Connor finds his new favourite perch.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Close, closer

**Author's Note:**

> Me, doing on kinktober prompt: 'aight, imma head out

**Close, closer**

If anyone had told him three months ago that Connor, _Connor,_ of all people would have him spread out naked on his back with a wicked smirk stealing across those pretty, pink lips, Gavin wouldn’t even have laughed before knocking them flat on their ass. Yet here they were and Gavin is definitely doing anything but complaining.

“You’re sure about this?” Connor asks again for what felt like the millionth time.

“Yes. Fucking hell tin-can, get it over with!” Gavin says as he grabs at a muscled thigh and pulls.

Not that it makes Connor budge even so much as an inch. It does, however, make him let out a bright laugh. As gracefully as he’s able (which is significantly less than usual), Connor shuffles forwards until he’s hovering over Gavin’s face.

He lowers himself down slightly when Gavin’s hands come down to grip his hips tight. They trail lower until they’re spreading his cheeks wide apart and Gavin tilts his head up to lick over Connor’s hole. ‘Doesn’t taste like much,’ he thinks. Not that it’s surprising. Connor’s semen doesn’t taste of much either.

Connor allows a small, confused noise to slip past his parted lips. He shifts slightly as if he can’t decide whether or not to move into the unfamiliar sensation or away from it. The insistent tugging on his ass makes the decision for him and he sits down more, still careful not to smother Gavin, which definitely allows for better access.

Gavin’s tongue is a wicked thing. It trails slick paths up and down Connor’s crack, it lavishes small, kitten licks over his anus, it nudges against the winking ring of muscles insistently before withdrawing again. Again and again it wiggles, keeps _pushing_ and pushing until it abruptly slips inside.

Connor grips the bedding tight in a white-knuckled grip. The rasp of stubble and the slick slide of Gavin’s tongue inside of him lights sensors in their wake. He’s releasing quiet, punched-out gasps and whines and while Connor is too caught up in processing the input to notice his self-lubrication activating, Gavin most certainly does.

He huffs out a quiet laugh and the warm air caresses Connor’s skin like a lover’s touch; adding to the mounting pleasure lashing fire into his very core. He licks the river of fluids out of Connor’s ass like it’s water and he’s a man dying of thirst, tongue curling inside him to bring it out faster.

A high-pitched keen slips out of Connor’s wide-open mouth when Gavin closes his lips around his hole and suckles. The wet, sloppy noise it produces causes heat to spread all the way from Connor’s cheeks to the tips of his ears. He wonders what the appropriate thing to do is for situations such as these. He’s almost certain that grinding down on his partner’s face is not one of them. Not that it stops him when positively high on pleasure. Fuck… Connor wants to be closer to the feeling.

He wants more.

And Gavin gives it to him.

He tongue-fucks Connor as if it’s his only goal in life, grunts muffles by Connor’s skin, and with the briefest touch to his neglected penis, Connor screams and comes all over his own chest in thick spurts. His legs quiver and he keeps rubbing against Gavin’s mouth and chin in quick, jerky circles. A subconscious motion pulled from the deepest parts of his feverish mind as he rides out his orgasm.

Only the slapping of a hand on his thigh jolts him out of his fucked up state and he moves away to allow Gavin a few much needed breaths of air. Connor looks down, dazed, at Gavin who smirks up at him in turn. The absolute asshole has the audacity to lick his shining lips and his smirk grows wider at Connor’s desperate groan.

“Ready for round two?”

And they say androids are insatiable. This man will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that... it's not Reed900 for once! Kudos and comments are always appreciated but no pressure, all you lovely folks reading this! My tumblr is [here!](http://allegedlyanandroid.tumblr.com)


End file.
